This invention relates to the field of data communication, and more particularly, to a toll saving method and apparatus for a remote access system.
Dial-up users make up a large percentage of wide area network users, particularly Internet users. For many Internet users, it is not practical to pay for a dedicated connection to the Internet. This is especially true in a non-business setting. Many households having personal computers would be required to add a second line so that voice calls could be received or initiated while a household computer is on-line. Many internet service providers (ISPs) also charge more for dedicated connections because a dedicated connection is theoretically always in use, while a dial-up connection is only in use when the user desires access to the network served by the connection. For this same reason, ISPs often charge fees if a dial-up user stays connected for longer than an allocated time limit. Usually the time limit is a cumulative time limit for a specified time period. For example, a typical agreement may allow a user to be connected for no more than thirty hours per month. If the user goes over that time limit, then a penalty may be imposed by the ISP, such as an increased fee, for example. Therefore, there is an incentive for users to use connection time efficiently.
Many Internet users have no need for a dedicated connection. The World Wide Web (the xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d) has a variety of useful information, but much of it does not require a dedicated connection to be useful to the user. Many Internet users simply use software to call their ISP to form a dial-up connection, using Serial Line Internet Protocol (SLIP) or Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP), for example, across a telephone line. The user can then use a web browser to quickly retrieve information. When the user is done retrieving information, the dial-up connection can be terminated, and the telephone line is free again.
Similarly, many users do not need to retrieve email immediately after it is sent to their email address and received by the ISP. Under a dedicated connection scheme, prompt retrieval is expected. But for many settings, particularly non-business settings, there is often no real urgency to many of the email messages, and the main advantages of using email as a communication tool is in the ease of use and the savings in postage or telephone charges that email affords to the user.
However, it can be frustrating for a user to go through the steps of running communication software, dialing up the ISP to form a dial-up connection, and running email software to check for email on the ISP""s server only to find that there is no email waiting on the server. A user""s time is needlessly consumed by having to perform the process repeatedly.
It may be possible to configure a communication software program to automatically connect to a communication device operated by an ISP to check for email, news, or other similar information. Such a program may also be configurable to download the information itself. By having a modem automatically poll the ISP, the user is saved from some of the time and tediousness of manually logging in.
However, it can also be costly to frequently connect to the ISP to check for email. Many telephone companies charge consumers on a per call basis. Under such an arrangement, with each call that the modem makes to the ISP, there is a charge to the user""s telephone service account. When modem calls are made merely to check for email that may not even exist, the user pays needlessly. Similarly, if the call is a long distance call, as may be the case in rural areas, additional toll charges may be incurred.
One possible solution is for the ISP to call the user whenever there is new email or other updateable information in the user""s account. A similar system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,166 issued Sep. 1, 1998 to Garcia et al. Garcia describes a device that receives predetermined asynchronous Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) signals and/or audible tones transmitted by a telephone provider""s off premise central switching office. These signals indicate different types of electronically stored communication messages awaiting retrieval, such as voice mail, email, fax mail, and video mail. Responsive to receiving the FSK signals and/or audible tones via the telephone line, the user""s device provides a visual notification of the stored messages. However, the device described by Garcia et al. does not teach how to allow the user to specify when such notifications will occur, nor does it teach how to cause the information itself to be downloaded. While Garcia""s device may be an improvement upon broken tone voicemail notification systems for telephone providers, it does not allow a user to configure a device to periodically check for email or other similar information while reducing costs associated with long distance and per call tolls.
Thus, there is currently a need for a method or apparatus that would allow a communication device to notify account holders about the status of email or other similar information contained within the account holder""s account without incurring any costs related to the communication device having to make outgoing calls.
There is also a need for a method or device that would allow a communication device to notify account holders about the status of email and/or other updateable information corresponding to the account holders"" accounts where the notification schedules are specified by the individual account holders.
There is also a need for a method or device that would allow a communication device to check the status of email or other similar information stored in an account holder""s account, and which is capable of retrieving the information from the account holder""s account and sending the information to the account holder.
There is also a need for a method or device that would allow a communication device to notify account holders about the status of email and other similar information on the account holders"" accounts, and which is capable of taking advantage of the existing telephone infrastructure.
In view of the above, a toll saving method for determining an event status is provided. A first communication device receives a connection request from a second communication device. The first communication device then decodes identification information from the connection request to determine a user identity, without completing the connection request. Next, the first communication device determines whether an event associated with the user identity has occurred. If the event associated with the user identity has occurred, the connection request is completed.
In a further aspect of the invention, if the event associated with the user identity has occurred, then the first communication device sends a notification signal to the second communication device.
In yet another aspect of the invention, if the event associated with the user identity has occurred, then information corresponding to the event is transmitted to the second communication device.
The present invention is further directed to an apparatus for providing access to a remote access system. The apparatus includes a first decoder for decoding caller identification signals while the apparatus is in an on-hook state, to identify a user account corresponding to the incoming call. A second decoder determines event status corresponding to the user account, and a controller switches the apparatus to an off-hook state in response to a determination of a specified event status.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a transmitter is provided for transmitting the information to a telephony device.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of preferred embodiments of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with references to the accompanying drawings.